rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana (Jonsey117's)
Henry Murdock, also known as Freelancer Agent Indiana, is a character in RP: The Freelancer Chronicles . Indiana specializes as a chemist and medic. Early Life Little is known about Henry's early life. Henry held a great interest in the field of Chemistry, choosing that as his particular field of study when he entered college. However, on his first day, he managed to cause an explosion that did significant damage to the lab he was working in, earning him an immediate expulsion from college. Deciding to expand his interests and do something with his life now that he was out of college, Henry joined the UNSC at the age of 19. Military The UNSC, very much hesitant to give Henry actual Chemistry work after learning of the incident caused by him, he was set to work as a field medic. Although Henry detested this assignment at first, he eventually gained a newfound respect for his job and worked tirelessly to help anyone who was wounded in battle. During one of his first missions, Henry managed to loot a Needler and a Plasma Repeater from a dead Elite, keeping them both to use for battle. When he wasn't out in the field, he was usually working on a way to improve the effects of biofoam through his knowledge in Chemistry. Although his attempt to improve on the effects of biofoam failed to produce the desired effect, Henry had managed to turn the biofoam into a nouxious gas which could render entire groups of Covenant soldiers unconscious, earning him some praise from the UNSC. Intrigued by his knowledge, Project Freelancer decided to recruit Henry, hoping that he could create some special chemical weaponry for the project. Project Freelancer Henry, intrigued by the offer, accepted on one condition, that he continue working as a medic for the Freelancers. Choosing Indiana as his Freelancer agent name, Henry began his work as a Freelancer. He was assigned to the A.I. Iota, the Alpha A.I.'s honesty fragment. He eventually joined Trident Team along with Agents Idaho and Alaska. Relationships Agent Idaho Indiana and Idaho get along with each other for the most part, though Indiana never fails to bewiilder his C.O. with his perchant for quoting movies. Agent Alaska Indiana has a large perchant for annoying his fellow Freelancer Agent and Trident Team member, but would risk his own life to save Alaska's. Iota Indiana enjoy's working with his A.I., but finds a slight annoyance in Iota's tendency to give his pacients any bad news that Indiana would prefer to avoid revealing. Personality Henry is a pretty easy going and calm individual. Although he is not very violent, his temper can heat up under the right conditions. Henry has been known to shout out various non-sequitors and begin acting like fictional characters from different movies, leading some to believe that Henry is insane, though this is debatable. He dislikes giving any wounded soldiers any bad information in regards to their injuries, though Iota, due to his honesty, tends to relay this information himself. Skills & Equipment Because he usually functions as a medic, he is not usually known to fight or engage in battle. However, he does employ the use of a Covenant Needler and Plasma Repeater, both of which were obtained by Henry during his first mission, as well as a standard issue M6G pistol. Henry also wears a trauma kit on his armor to use for treating the wounded. His A.I., Iota, regularly assists Indiana during medical treatments by listing out items Indiana needs, giving Indiana reports of injuries sustained by himself or his teammates, ect. He has been noted to have somewhat lackluster driving skills, often winding up flipping or crashing whatever vehicle he drives. Despite his lackluster driving skills, he has a tendency to wind up driving the vehicle for his teammates. Trivia *Henry's last name and general personality are references to the character H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock from the 1980's television show, The A-Team. *Henry's first name, state codename (Indiana) and creator's last name (Jones) make for an unintentional reference to film character Indiana Jones. Category:The Freelancer Chronicles